Yule Ball HL edit
by Poe-Boy911
Summary: Harry goes to the yule ball with Luna & they find love in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just been turned down by Cho Chang his crush & was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when Ron came in followed by the Gryffindor girls. "Ron what happend?" Harry asked. "He asked Fleur to the ball...well actually he sort of screamed it at her & ran off." Ginny replied. "Do you know anyone I could ask to the ball?" Harry asked her. "There's always my friend Luna Lovegood." Ginny supplied. "Er..ok. Where is she now?" Harry asked. "In the great hall I think." Ginny replied. Harry then took off for the Great hall with a thanks to Ginny.

Harry arrived in the great hall & headed to the Ravenclaw table. He cought sight of the long blond hair of Luna Lovegood & said " Hey Luna, wait up." a bit breathlessly. Luna turned to him & said "Hello Harry Potter. Why would you want to talk to Loony Lovegood?" in a dreamy tone. I don't think you're loony but to be fair I haven't had the chance to get to know you." Harry replied now having gotten his breath back. While Luna contimplated his response, Harry was able to finally take in her appearence: Waist length blond hair, protuberant Silver Eyes that gave her a perminately surprised look, a short & thin frame that was shapely, pale skin that looked smooth & soft, & Harry briefly looked at her breasts which looked to be about a C-cup, raddish ear-rings, & a butter-beer cork necklace to top her off. Finally Luna answered him: "Fair enough. So what is it you whis to discuss?" "Erm...Would you go to the ball with me?"Harry asked shyly. "I'd love too. Shall I meet you in the Great Hall then?" Luna replied after a few moments of surprise. "Sure. i'll see you then Luna." Harry replied & Luna gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips & departed from the great hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You could have asked anyone & you chose Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked bemused. "Don't call her Loony mate. She's really nice & quite good looking." Harry replied calmly as the two best mates get ready. "So you & Parvati?" Harry grinned at his best mate. "Yeah. I'm gonna try & have a good time with her. She's really nice you know? & She actually likes me." Ron replied. "Just treat her with repsect mate." Harry replied as the two head to the great hall.

Once at the great hall, Ron & Parvati go in to the Ball itself while Harry awaits Luna. After a few moments Harry turns to see the most beautiful woman coming down the stairs. "Hello Harry Potter." Luna beamed at him. "Hi...wow...you look amazing Luna." harry stuttered out. he wasn't kidding: She was wearing a silver dress that flowed down to her ankles & she was wearig matching flats that set off the pale skin of her legs & feet perfectly. Her slivery-blond hair was down & flowed down her back gracefully. her raddish earings had been replaced by silver ear-rings with little moons on them. She had a little make-up on to accentuate her natural beauty. When Harry finally found his voice again he said: "You are so beautiful. Are you a veela?" Luna giggled & said" No Harry. I'm not veela. & No one ever sees me as beautiful." Luna frowned at the last bit. "Well I could care less what anyone else thinks. You're beautful to me & I am proud to have you as my date." Harry grinned as he took her hand & they go into the ball. The two share the first dance. Luna puts her arms around Harry's neck & he puts his arms around her waist. They just danced quietly while staring into each other's eyes. Draco & Pansy were dancing by them & Malfoy sneered: "So Potter, at the Ball with Loony Lovegood? I thought you could sink no lower. But then you are friends with the mudblood." Harry turned to attack but Luna pulled him back: "Shh, it's ok Harry. Tonight is just for us. You & I." Luna then did something neither of them expected...she kissed him full on the lips. Their tongues fought for dominance which Harry let her win & soon they were snogging in the middle of the dance floor. When they finally broke apart the two went for drinks. "Luna...will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked with an unsure tone in his voice. "yes Harry. I'll be your girlfriend." Luna grinned dreamilly at him. Harry could have jumped for joy but resigned himself to kissing her again. 


	3. Chapter 3

This story is dedicated to my amazing girlfriend Karla Dolores Fletcher. I love you babe always & forever. 


End file.
